


Of Chains and Moonlight

by Kirimizi



Category: Original Work, nonfandom
Genre: Existentialism, Full Moon ritual, Gen, Moons, Paganism, Pinecones, light hearted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Piece on a local set of pagans celebrating their history in the month of October. Between the expectations of society and the thin ties to their ancestry, they get together as often as they can to perform blessing rituals. From how society views them versus how these young adult pagans actually act, there are the chains and then there is the vastness of moonlight.
Kudos: 3





	Of Chains and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting original work on here, so I do hope you enjoy it!

As the moonlight beams at its brightest, on the night of the fullest moon, it’s early golden light embellishes the forest floor with it. The trees cast subtle shadows around the flickering candles, gently placed around the grounds. Each candle is strategically placed in five directions, each symbolizing a piece of the great elements. 

A young woman in an oversized black sweater kneels beside the green votive, the flame sitting still as can be as she bows her head. Silence surrounds them as she prays to herself. Another young lady sits on a nearby rock in a green jacket, analyzing the placement of the candles. As the first finishes up her prayers, she gets up off the soft ground and moves to the front of the five point star on the ground. With a quick wave of her hand, she signals her friend to come over beside her. 

They both kneel together, their eyes on the circle before the two look up at the moon in all its glory.   
“This was a good night to do this, Ophelia.” The first girl takes a deep breath, taking in the crisp October air into her lungs.   
“Mm. Alix, did you make sure to bring an offering this time?”  
“I’m telling you, I don’t think the spirits were that mad it was a pinecone last time. Honest mistake.”  
“Maybe the great spirits didn’t want a pinecone.” Ophelia muttered under her breath as Alix glared at her. 

“Anyways,” Alix emphasized, trying to stay on track. “Let’s get started. Are you ready?” She asked Ophelia who nodded as she adjusted her glasses and jacket in response. 

“Then it’s time for our full moon ritual!” Alix said excitedly. This was their first full moon ritual together, as Alix had only done these by herself in her bedroom whenever the opportunity presented itself. In retrospect, they weren’t exactly sure if there was any setup in particular that would please the spirits. But, they agreed they would try this out together and hope for the best. 

Alix was on the lines of pagan, as was Ophelia. While they grew up with different versions of it being told to them as children, the concept stayed the same; and the idea of these ancient beliefs remained faithful. 

Alix and Ophelia weren’t in the market to do some sort of bizarre ritual or sacrifice as many people would assume when hearing the word pagan. They merely wanted to divulge in their beliefs that the earth was divine and should be treated as such; the elements and the many species home to the earth they shared should be properly thanked every now and again. 

That proceeded to be a belief neither of them could live without. From their occasional rituals to their everyday lives, their beliefs were materialized in everyday situations. 

But, the idea of paganism was a strange one to everyone on the outside. 

Ophelia felt the calm presence of the moonlight, the daily stressors melting away at her very core. Life at home was quiet but came with its own issues. The constant in her life being the unknown path that lies ahead of her. After graduating college alongside her longtime friend Alix, the two faced this issue in their own ways. 

Alix spent her time with projects lined up, whether painting, writing, or anything in between. Always trying to keep busy, even if it pushed her over her limits. Meanwhile Ophelia was the quite opposite, going out of her way to stay home as much as possible. 

Regardless, both felt their lives to be incomplete.

In the middle of their blessings, the two had given the same wishes. For something higher than themselves to help them at this unmarked path. In that moment, their mind felt clear as the night sky. The chilled air had found itself cleansing the atmosphere, waves of wind coming in short bursts around them. 

Everything about this moment felt right.   
Under the sky, the two quietly thought about the things that blocked them in their daily lives. Reflected upon the ideals of others that set expectations on them. Sometimes dangerous ideas that they either could not or chose not to fulfill.

Alix experienced so much frustration and anger in her daily life. Her mind was full of hope and faith only a couple of months prior, but some events threw her life out of whack, leaving her irrationally mad at the most random things.

Ophelia found herself just as lost and frustrated, but left with more hopelessness than anything. She loved to write and did just that since their graduation, but felt the pressure of their parents loom over her. Unsure what to do, she found herself in a stagnant point.

Both thought long and hard about what bothered them. The hurt and the unstable situations before them so distinct. But, they would confront these emotions.

“Things have been hard lately, for both of us.” Alix began, her head lifting from her position. “Nothing seems to be clear and nothing seems to be right. We’re nowhere near our goals after all the time we spent trying to accomplish one big one. And our accomplishment seems to be nothing to the rest of the world. No matter how much effort we put into it.”

Ophelia remained in her bowed position, but it was clear that the conversation had bothered her. Regardless, she let it continue. A teardrop streamed down Alix’s face and fell to the forest floor.

“We worked hard! To think those around us do not see this! We poured ourselves into our studies and now what, we get to be stuck in multiple dead end jobs? Is this part of the grand plan?!” Her voice raised, following more tears coming down her face. 

“The chains that hold us, the struggles we face right now, is there an end to them? Is there something more for us? I can’t begin to go into how many questions I have, and I’m sure Ophelia has them, too.” She looked over at her friend, tearing up just as much as herself.

“During this ritual, we release these concerns to you, dear moon,” Alix placed her forehead to the surface beneath her, Ophelia following suit. “We ask for the moon to grant us patience, we ask for our ancestors to grant us guidance, and we ask to be free of the heavy burdens we bear on this night.”

“May you grant us peace and bathe us in your grand light.” Ophelia quietly muttered. Alix repeated the phrase, as the two sat back up. Their eyes remained closed while they simultaneously breathed in the cool air around them, taking in the calm, pine scented air into their lungs. They exhaled everything that held them down in both heart and mind. 

Repeating the process a few more times, the ladies opened their eyes and felt renewed under the night sky. They were at peace. A feeling of enlightenment fell over them, hopeful and braced for the adventures in front of them. 

Their votive candles sat completely still, even along the light breeze. Not a single flame flickered in that moment, signaling to them that their wishes were heard. Alix and Ophelia felt heard. How fulfilling it felt to release their concerns. 

The forest around them felt like home in that moment. Every element made an appearance when called and given gratitude for its power. The misty night crossing over the greenery, a warmth coming over their beings, the security of the earth beneath them, the cool breeze of the air, and the renewing spirit within themselves. 

“Thank you for everything.” The two showed their utmost gratitude to the elements before blowing out each corresponding candle. Moments after they packed up their ritual for the night, they showed their thanks to the full moon above them. 

On their walk back to the main trail, it felt as though two different people were leaving the forest.


End file.
